


Sleep (and waking up)

by Jettersfreak



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Channeling my inner sleepiness, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettersfreak/pseuds/Jettersfreak
Summary: In which the world is conspiring to disturb Miko's precious sleep, and she is having none of this nonsense.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Sleep (and waking up)

It was 6:13am, and it was an ungodly hour for Miko to be conscious in any capacity.

She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to ignore her responsibilities for just a little longer, but it seemed that fate would not be kind to her this morning. Within half a minute, she felt a heavy weight land directly over her stomach with a _fwump,_ followed by the excited panting of a dog waiting for his walk. And unfortunately, it was Miko’s turn to give him his early morning walk. When she still refused to move regardless, a loud _BARK_ resounded directly beside her ear, and she knew that her time was up.

“Okay, okay, I’m uuuuuup!” With a loud groan, Miko pushed off the family dog and reluctantly pried herself off the bed before he woke the entire household again, and she was _not_ in the mood for another lecture about ‘avoiding her family responsibilities.’ Pssht, as if! If anything, she was the _most_ responsible member of the family, protecting them and everyone else in the city from evil glitches! If only her mom knew. _If only._

But of course, that wasn’t possible, so the sleepy tech resigned to her fate and let herself be dragged around by an overly excited dog for the longest 20 minutes of her life before returning back to the sweet, sweet bliss of her bed. Nothing was going to ruin her sleep now that her “family responsibility” was done with.

\------------------

It was 7:30am, and it was once again an ungodly hour for Miko to be conscious, especially on a day off from work. 

Unfortunately, Lexi’s alarm continued to blare for several more seconds before it was shut off, each beep pulling Miko further from her much-wanted sleep. Her sister’s karate classes for some reason took place at 8-in-the-goddamn-morning, and sharing a room also meant unfortunately sharing an alarm clock.

Pulling down her covers just enough to peek her eyes over the edge, the purple-haired girl glowered sleepily at her sibling. “Leeeeeeeeexiiiiiii,” she grumbled, dragging each syllable, “don’t you know not to wake up a superhero on her day off?”

Lexi only rolled her eyes in response before leaving the room with a snarky comment, but Miko had already fallen back asleep before she could hear what it was.

\------------------

It was 11:58am, and not even the sound of Miko’s mother knocking on her door could rouse her from her precious slumber. 

\------------------

It was 12:06pm, and Miko instantly jolted awake at the sound of the unique ringtone announcing a call from her partner in crime.

“Hey Five!” she greeted cheerily almost before she’d even picked up the call, only to frown in confusion when she heard… her mom on the line? She seemed to be chuckling at something, and a moment later another voice made itself known, and then it all made sense to her.

“I told you it’d work,” Five laughed, his voice growing louder on the other end as his cell phone was handed back to him. “Your mom’s been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes! We’re supposed to go to the arcade today, remember?”

 _“OH SHOOT YOU’RE RIGHT!”_ Miko didn’t notice Five’s failed attempt at stifling his laughter as she tried to jump out of bed just a little too fast, but only succeeding in tangling herself in her covers and falling off the side of her bed with a _thump_ . “I’m okay!” she announced without being asked, knowing that Five would ask even if he found it _exceedingly_ funny.

In record time, Miko got herself ready and launched herself down the stairs, almost running directly headfirst into her best friend before taking advantage of the momentum and pulling him out the front door with her. “Bye, Mama!” she called out behind her as she left, closing the door behind her.

\------------------

It was 12:15pm, and it would be an ungodly time to miss out on a gaming session with her favourite person.

**Author's Note:**

> I might attempt to make a lil series of drabbles based on prompts my friends give me, but I'm not too sure yet. This time it was sleep and/or waking up.  
> I haven't written anything in years so apologies if it's not super good :'D


End file.
